


Prisoners of Shinra

by Oozy_Angler



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oozy_Angler/pseuds/Oozy_Angler
Summary: Captured in the Shinra Headquarters, there's not much Cloud and Tifa can do as they await their fate.(Somewhat written to make fun of a friend.)
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 29





	Prisoners of Shinra

"In you go." With a shove and a sneer, the Turk threw him into the cell. Cloud turned to set the man straight, but it was too late for that. The heavy door slammed shut between them.  
Good riddance, he thought. He hoped he'd never have to see a Turks' face again. They were like cockroaches. Taking stock of the situation, a seed of hopelessness planted itself in his stomach. The walls were thick, the door heavy, the ceiling was high and oddly angled, and obscured by blinding lights. There was little else to the room but a toilet, cot, and a pretty young lady who stood next to him. With a sigh, she threw herself onto the stiff mattress, took a moment to fix her skirt where it had ridden up, before contenting herself to lay back on the equally stiff pillow. Modestly, she crossed her legs, leaving one foot hanging to bounce in the air.  
"Are you alright?" Cloud asked. It was bad enough he'd allowed himself to be captured, but Tifa? He couldn't let anything happen to her.  
"Psht," she batted at nothing, "I'm fine. You?" She turned and looked at him, and he could see the panic in her eyes.  
She looked at him, and saw her own worries mirrored in the icy glow of his eyes. Tifa threw her head the other way, but she could hear Cloud stymie a gasp.  
"Can we get out?" she whispered. Cloud resumed his scan of the walls, before walking over and resting his hand on her shoulder. It's weight reassured her.  
"Leave it to me," he said. He loathed to pull his hand away, but he had a promise to keep. But how, he wondered, was he supposed to save her if he was captured too?

A door, half closed, slid open. A wide ray of light cut into an otherwise dark room, followed by the questioning beam of a flashlight.  
"Hey, who's in here?" the Security Officer asked. A young woman stiffened in surprised, and, with a finger raised to her lips, made hurried, minced steps to the door. Jamming the close button, she half cocked her head towards the one-way glass.  
"I'm observing prisoners," she half whispered. "This room needs to remain dark." He followed her back to the viewing station. The quizzing, side-ways look didn't leave his face.  
"Are these the members of Avalanche?" He peered down at the two in the cell, a lean blonde man who looked like he spent more on hair product than food, and a lithe, raven-haired woman who looked like she got her kicks hustling bar patrons. He was sure they'd be fine specimens for whatever the company needed. They both seemed healthy, though the young man seemed off balance, like he was used to carrying a greater weight. He tried to comment on the fact, but was distracted by the heavy breathing of the Lab Tech. Her gaze was locked on them. Her lips moving quickly, talking to herself. She was transfixed. The man put his hand on the woman's shoulder and nodded some reassurance.  
"Yes. Yes!" the Lab Tech seathed, "Ravage her body, you beautiful fool!" she shouted at the glass.  
I'm sorry, what? He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Was this really a company project, or something else? She turned to him, releasing a primal groan of frustration.  
"I've never wanted two people to fuck more. Not even myself and anyone." He chuffed a nervous little laugh, and starred in awe. Would she have had the nerve to say this if they could hear her? He was shocked she was comfortable saying it to him. A conceited smile lifted the corner of his lips. They were beautiful people, he had to admit. It'd be something to watch. He looked back down. The man was saying something, maybe to himself, as he stretched; the woman seemed aloof, maybe confident in his ability. The Security Officer adjusted a dial to better hear.  
"Im ex-SOLDIER, a door isn't going to stop me." Cloud took a step towards the cell door, assuming a power stance.  
"Oh, no you don't."  
"What are you doing?" the Technician asked. With the flick of a switch, the door's anti-tamper mechanism went live. A little red light hummed on the control panel.  
"Don't hurt him," she said.  
"Relax, it's just a shock. SOLDIER-boy's had worse, I'm sure."

Cloud stepped up to the door, lowered his center of gravity, and gave a shove. The door fought back with a powerful shock that put him on the floor.  
"Cloud!" Tifa cried. She rolled off the cot and was over him in an instant. He was out of breath. His eyes darted, but met hers and remained firm.  
"I..."  
"Are you alright," she cried, as she lifted him to his feet.  
"I'm fine," he said. But the way he leaned into her, she could tell he was still reeling from the blow. They were so close. She could see the way the Mako played in his eyes. Their natural blue beauty was obscured by the cold, raw energy coursing through him.  
"Well, Tifa," he said between sharp breaths, "it looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while... May as well rest."  
"But, Cloud, there's only one cot," she blushed. She helped him onto it and stood back.  
"I know," he said. The color in her face darkened as he pulled off his shirt.

"See," the Security Officer said, "sometimes, you need to help things along." He gestured broadly, self-assured.  
"Don't hurt him!" Her finger was pointed dangerously close to his nose. His smile tensed before falling apart. His shoulders followed suit.  
"Fine." He reached for another dial -- lighting -- and began slowly winding it down. "But you have to admit, it worked. They're in bed together." Below, the two had crawled into the cot. Cloud pressed against Tifa, with her arms nested into his as they wrapped around her waist. Despite everything that had happened, she felt safe.  
"Cloud?" she asked.  
"Mmph?" His breath rustled her hair. He nuzzled her neck, and his grip on her hands tightened softly. "Made a promise," he murmured. "Gonna keep it." His lips planted a light kiss before he fell asleep. But Tifa couldn't. Laying in his arms there, she was filled with a buzzing energy that wouldn't leave her. Her fingers, still clasped in Clouds’, crawled lower, until they slipped free and into the hem of her skirt. Gently, she felt her way under her panties, lest her movements wake Cloud. Immediately, all that buzzing flowed out of her. She bit her lip, holding in a gasp of relief as her finger rubbed its way deeper. But she wasn’t the one who broke the silence.  
“Tifa.” She froze. His voice was half awake. She didn’t want to be caught like this.  
“Tifa,” he repeated. She was still frozen as his hand followed hers, under the line of her skirt and pressing into her clit. At the same time, she felt his other hand come around to cup her breast, his fingers on a mission. She stopped holding her breath, letting it shudder out of her. His lips came up against her neck again. His grip on her tightened. His lips had a greedy quality that she wanted to feed.  
“Cloud.” She let go, withdrawing her hand and reaching around to feel him. He let out a heavy sigh, pressing his face into the corner of her neck. He wanted her so badly, she could feel the tenseness in his every muscle. Her fingers brushed his dick, teasing him as she blindly unbuttoned his fly.  
“Please,” he begged.  
Tifa turned over. Cloud’s eyes flittered, still tired. But his cold demeanor was gone. Before he could say anything, she pressed herself into his lips, taking what she had wanted for so long. Cloud’s hands panicked a moment, before finding their place on her -- one working it’s way back up her skirt to grab at her ass. She let her own hands wander over him, finding their ways to his jaw and cock. One eagerly reinforcing their feral kisses, while the other tugged lustfully. She felt her panties being peeled down and suddenly felt completely exposed as Cloud rolled himself on top of her. His shoulders arched, his chest heaved with bestial breaths. His eyes were wide and locked with hers. He sat up, taking her legs and pulling them up to strip away that silly piece of cloth keeping him from everything he had ever wanted. He threw her panties across the room before reaching for his own belt to undo the last buttons. Tifa let her legs fall back open and saw the wicked smile painting Cloud’s face as he stroked his cock. She felt hot. She felt weak. Tifa melted under his gaze. He flipped up her skirt, and gently rubbed himself against her as he leaned in to kiss her again. He was big, but she was so ready for him. Still he caught her moans between their kisses. Their shared passion fueling every thrust. He became lost in the flushing heat that filled his head. So was she.  
“Oh, fuck!” Neither was sure who’d said it first. Cloud sat up, and lifted Tifa to press himself ever deeper into her. She clasped the folds of his shirt, her face buried into his chest. Guttural squeals escaped from deep inside her to match his grunts.  
“Cloud, I…” He pulled her head back, his mouth agape, his eyes wanting, and kissed her one more time.

“Happy now?” The Security Officer asked. The Lab Technician was flushed, but had soaked in the whole thing. She just nodded. “Good.” A hand on her shoulder. “I don’t think these prisoner’s are going to make an escape any time soon.” Cloud and Tifa were occupied in their own after care, nestled calmly against each other in the cot. A finger of his played with her hair. Her hand caressed his chest, occasionally rising to draw the line of his jaw. She’d giggle, and he’d try to play it off.  
The console in the viewing station slipped into sleep mode as the two walked out.


End file.
